livandmaddiefansfandomcom-20200214-history
Liv and Maddie
Liv and Maddie Liv and Maddie is an American sitcom created by John Beck and Ron Hart and produced by It's a Laugh Productions for Disney Channel. It stars Dove Cameron playing identical twins. The series began production in April 2013 with a pilot episode aired on July 19, 2013. The first promo for the series was seen on Friday, June 28, 2013, after the premiere of a Disney's Mickey Mouse Shorts. On January 13, 2014, Disney Channel renewed Liv and Maddie for a 13-episode second season slated to premiere Fall 2014. Plot Liv Rooney (Dove Cameron) has just come home to Stevens Point, Wisconsin after a four-year stint in Hollywood filming a popular television program, Sing It Loud!, that just finished its run, to the open arms of her parents, brothers, and twin sister, Maddie (also played by Cameron). The pair had hoped to resume their relationship from before Liv left, but have unfortunately grown into opposing personalities. Liv has become very girly and enjoys any time someone mentions her former career, whereas Maddie has become a tomboy perfecting her basketball skills and is the captain of her basketball team. They have two brothers: Joey (Joey Bragg), the typical awkward teen, and Parker (Tenzing Norgay Trainor), a confident and clever child. Rounding out the Rooney clan is their mother Karen (Kali Rocha), the school psychologist, and their father Pete Rooney (Benjamin King), Maddie's basketball coach, both of whom are anxious to now care for all their children under one roof. Some events take place at Ridgewood High School, where the three elder Rooney children attend and both parents work, while Parker's school is unknown. Jacob Mitchell is introduced into the story as Liv's long time boyfriend who moved to Stevens Point after his family died in a very bad fire. Season 3 introduces a new character. Josh Willcox, who is an actor from Hollywood California and stars alongside Liv as her love interest Garrison in Voltage, and is Maddie's new love interest, in seasons 3 and 4. Cast *Dove Cameron as both Liv and Maddie Rooney, the twins. *Joey Bragg as Joey Rooney, one of Liv and Maddie's younger brothers. *Tenzing Norgay Trainor as Parker Rooney, another one of the twins' younger brother. *Benjamin King as their dad, Pete Rooney, a basketball coach, who only appears in seasons 1-3 *Kali Rocha as their mom, Karen Rooney, a school psychologist. *Jacob Lyons as Jacob Mitchell, Liv's long time boyfriend from California, and later husband, after being together for about 8 years. *Emmy Buckner as Linda Jackson, Linda is the cousin of Jacob Mitchell. *Ryan McCartan as Diggie Smalls, Maddie's boyfriend in seasons 1 and 2, before realising she later loves Josh and decides to be with him. *Lucas Adams as Josh Willcox, Maddie's second boyfriend and later husband, who appears in seasons 3 and 4 and also stars in Voltage with Liv as Garrison, her character, Tess' love interest *Lauren Lindsey Donsis as Ruby, the Rooney's cousin's, who appears in season 4, replacing Pete as a main character Episodes :Main article: Episode Guide Broadcast References Category:TV Shows Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Cast Category:Characters Category:Liv and Maddie Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters